El Neko Magico
by Mekumi Uchija
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es enviada a una misión con todos los equipos, pero en aquella misión ella despierta algo oscuro dentro de ella que no podrá ser controlado por los demás y que tendrá que elegir entre su venganza o en alguien que le importa mucho, deberá de hacer cosas que jamas se había imaginado hacer pero no lo hará sola, lo hará con alguien mas, quien sera o que sera
1. Capítulo 1: Shadow

**EL MAGICO NEKO**

 **Capitulo: 1**

 **(ESTO SUCEDE CUANDO Naruto todavía esta pequeño y Tiene Salón 12 años y Sasuke Sigue en La Aldea)**

 **Ya era casi el atardecer CUANDO ESTABA LEYDY Tsunade les Dando Una Misión a todos los equipos**

 **Tsunade: esta Misión es algo Importante Que ya que un Enviado Muchos ninjas A esa cueva para Investigar Sobre Como Apareció Pero Todos Los Que Van A Veces sin Regresan, los necesito para this Misión Porque suponemos Que en solitario Vuelven gennin Porque en solitario HEMOS Enviado chûnin.**

 **Shikamaru: ENTONCES CUANDO partiremos.**

 **Tsunade: Hoy Mismo en veinte minutes.**

 **Todos: hai.**

 **Todos Se were una SUS casas un alistarse**

 **Despues de Veinte Minutos**

 **Tsunade: Sakura dejo un this una Misión de carga de.**

 **Tsunade: ya pueden marcharse.**

 **Todos: hai.**

 **despues**

 **Naruto: Oye Sakura De que se Trata this Misión.**

 **Sakura: acaso no le prestaste Atención a Tsunade-sama.**

 **Naruto: Je ... je ... Pues no.**

 **Sakura: Ash, Naruto te lo explicare CUANDO lleguemos a la cueva.**

 **Naruto: ok.**

 **Todos Estaban corriendo juntos con Sasuke a la cabeza CUANDO Sasuke bajo la Velocidad y se Acerco un Hinata**

 **Sasuke: Te encuentras bien.**

 **Hinata: solo si ESTABA pensando.**

 **Sasuke: Ahora en Que Estabas pensando princesa.**

 **Hinata: Sabes Que no me gusta que me llames ASI.**

 **Sasuke: Pero te pareces perder Mucho una ANU.**

 **Hinata: Hay Que Voy A Hacer Contigo Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke: entrenar conmigo para siempre Poder ganarte.**

 **Hinata: Y Si te doy mi mejor Byákugan Para Que Puedas pelear mejor, ya Que conseguiste tu Sharingan Será muy Fácil vencer A Tus oponentes.**

 **Sasuke: ¡Nunca Te Voy A Pedir eso Hinata !, Así Que No digas AEE Cosas bien.**

 **Hinata: ok - Hinata le regala una Sonrisa Que ase Que Sasuke se sonroje.**

 **Sakura: Que ustedes Tanto ESTÁN HABLANDO**

 **Ino: Hinata Porque hablas con Sasuke-kun**

 **Hinata: Etto ... .pues**

 **Sasuke: Como Si Tuviera Que ella te Dar Explicaciones**

 **Sakura: Pero ella Sasuke-kun ...**

 **Antes de Poder Terminar Lo Que iba a decir Sasuke agarro un Hinata por la mano y se la llevo corriendo para Escapar de los AEE locas**

 **Sasuke: estas bien Hinata**

 **Hinata: si pero PUEDES Dejar de apretarme la mano**

 **Sasuke al ver Que apretaba la mano de Hinata se sonrojo ya Que Nunca habia tocado su mano**

 **Sasuke: (Que es suave) o-ok**

 **DESPUES**

 **Sakura: ya Llegamos Será Mejor alistarnos para dormir**

 **Todos Se alistaron y se were un dormir, Despues De Una Hora Hinata escucho Algo que la llamaba**

 **¿:? Miren Que TENEMOS Aquí, Una Hyuga**

 **Hinata: Quien eres tu**

 **¿:? Si Quieres saberlo Atrápame**

 **Hinata se salio de su tienda de dormir y Fue En busca de quien la ESTABA Llamando**

 **Sasuke: que SUCEDE Hinata**

 **Hinata le iba un Contar Lo Que iba a Hacer Pero No tenia Tiempo para explicarle, Sentia Que debia ENCONTRAR A Quien la ESTABA Llamando**

 **Hinata agarro su mochila por si se perdía**

 **Hinata: LUEGO te lo cuento Sasuke**

 **Hinata se fue corriendo para ENCONTRAR A Quien la ESTABA Llamando**

 **Sasuke: Hinata!**

 **Naruto: Teme Que SUCEDE Porque gritas**

 **Sasuke: no tengo Porque perder mi tiempo contigo dobe**

 **Sasuke: -Sasuke se fue corriendo SIGUIENDO un Hinata con SUS Cosas Porque Queria preguntarle Muchas Cosas una Hinata-**

 **Naruto: Sasuke un conducto deferente Donde**

 **Sasuke lo ignoro y se fue**

 **Todos se despertaron por el escándalo Producido**

 **Porque gritas Naruto: Sakura**

 **Naruto: Sasuke Se esta Yendo con SUS Cosas, Como Si quisiera ... ..huir de la Aldea**

 **Ino: DEBEMOS detenerlo**

 **Shino: Al Parecer Hinata también se fue con SUS Cosas, dudo Mucho que Ella Se Esté escapando de la Aldea**

 **Kiba: De Seguro Sasuke Se La llevo**

 **Sakura: Tal vez (o tal vez ella sí lo this Llevando para alejarlo de mi lado)**

 **Naruto: DEBEMOS IR tras Ellos**

 **Todos: si**

 **Todos equiparon SUS mochilas y se were un buscarlos**

 **CON HINATA**

 **Hinata: mu-sample-te**

 **De pronto Aparécio ONU gato de ojos de color negro con plateado**

 **Hinata: Gato de la ONU, Que Kawai, Cómo te llamas pequeño**

 **El gato le contesto**

 **¿:? Me llamo Sombra**

 **Hinata: Pue-PUEDES Hablar**

 **Shadow: pues claro, admítelo te sorprendio Que Yo hablara**

 **Hinata: o-obvio Como Es Que PUEDES Hablar**

 **La sombra se trasformó En un humano Pero con orejas de gato Una cola y con pequeños colmillos de gato: Además tenia puesta Una ropa con El Símbolo de Tres Lunas de colores combinado**

 **La primera era de Como El color del día TODO ESTABA azul cielo claro busque**

 **La segunda era de color de atardecer con el color de la ONU a la vez oscuro Pero a la vez claro**

 **Y la tercera Era de color de azul combinado con Pequeñas luces celestes Como Si fueran Estrellas**

 **Tenia ESOs Símbolos de lunas En Una sudadera con capucha de color de negro con rayas negras por el cuello y por las mangas y tenia ONU polo de un rayas de color de plomo Claro y también tenia puesto m ONU pantalón apretado de color de negro con rayas rojas Iguales Que su sudadera , Pero no era tenia una banda Que digiera de que Aldea**

 **Y también tenia las tipicas Sandalias shinobis Que TODOS usaban en Pero Estas Eran de color de negro y también tenia de el Cabello de Color Negro AL Igual Que Todo Lo Que parecia Ser Como CARACTERISTICAS DE UN gato Pero también tenía guantes de Color Rojo estafadores Agujeros en los dedos y tenia tres: marcas en las mejillas Como los tenia Naruto o Menma**

 **Shadow: pues sí, Pero no te descuida son Daño por si creías Que iba a Hacer ESO**

 **Hinata: Se Que No Me Harás Daño Sombra**

 **Sombra le miro un Los Ojos Y Pudo Contemplar la sinceridad Que transmitia Que parecia Que Jamás te dejarían en solitario**

 **Sombra: jaja ... Deja de Mirarme Así**

 **Hinata: lo siento si te incomode pero ... .- La interrumpió-**

 **Sombra: no hay Confundas del te, No Es Que Yo Me Haya incomodado con esa mirada tuya, solitario me recordaste a alguien**

 **Hinata: o-ok**

 **Sombra: Cómo te llamas**

 **Hinata: Hinata Hyuga**

 **Shadow: (vaya, al Parecer estuve en lo correcto) un gusto en Conócete Hinata**

 **Sombra sintio Que alguien se acercaba y se Volvió a convertir En un gato Para Que No lo Vieran Como humano o algo asi**

 **Sasuke: ¡Hinata!**

 **Hinata: que SUCEDE Sasuke**

 **Sasuke: soy yo quien te debe Preguntar eso, Porque Saliste corriendo Así Como Así Y sin avisar A Donde IBAS**

 **Hinata: ko-komenasai**

 **Sasuke: bien, Se Puede sable de un ¿Dónde te dirigías?**

 **Hinata: Etto ... Queria .so-solo ir un e-EXPLORAR El Lugar**

 **Sasuke: pues a la Próxima avisa**

 **Hinata: o-ok**

 **Sasuke la Abraza**

 **Sasuke: Me asustaste, Creí que te habia Pasado algo malo**

 **Hinata: descuida Sasuke, estoy bien (le Devuelve el abrazo)**

 **Sasuke: que bueno, Pero gracias a la tontería Que Hiciste Ahora todos ESTÁN viniendo**

 **Sasuke se separa de Hinata**

 **Naruto: ¡OYE TEME SE PUEDE SABER A DONDE TE ESTAS llendo!**

 **Sakura: Sasuke-kun porque te fuiste de mi lado y porque te fuiste con Hinata, sin Que Será ... ..HINATA TE Llevate A MI SASUKE**

 **Ino: HINATA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ARRASTRARAS CON TUS GARRAS A MI SASUKE, ACASO TE LO querias LLEVAR CONTIGO eres una rastrera LADRONA**

 **(Se apegaron un suyo Sasuke Como Si Fuera)**

 **Sakura e Ino: LADRONA**

 **Hinata: (cálmate, simplemente no les hagas caso)**

 **De pronto Una sombra venta del hielo de la cueva y agarra un Hinata**

 **Hinata: Pero Que**

 **La jala Hacia el hielo Que Parece espejo**

 **Hinata: suéltame**

 **Se La Lleva**

 **Sasuke: HINATA -Sasuke se despega de las locas y entra al espejo**

 **Sakura: Sasuke-kun**

 **Sakura entra al espejo**

 **Ino: Sasuke-kun, Sakura**

 **De pronto la venta de la ONU Neko**

 **Sombra: Miau**

 **Naruto: y Neko ESE**

 **Tenten: que ase ONU Neko En Este Lugar**

 **sonrió sombra**

 **Sombra: adiós**

 **Shadow entro al espejo**

 **Ino: ESE Neko Acaba de Hablar**

 **De pronto el espejo empezo a succionar a los ninjas**

 **Shikamaru: Pero Que ...**

 **Kiba: que rayos ...**

 **Shino: ESTO No Es lo normal ...**

 **Neji: te parece Que Esto Es lo normal ...**

 **Ino: es enserio la PREGUNTA Que estas haciendo ...**

 **Shino: maso Menos ...**

 **Tenten: ya paren de discutir ...**

 **Ino: Donde estará mi ... Sasuke.**

 **Kiba: Ahs ustedes las chicas locas hijo ventiladores busque acosadoras Y ...**

 **Ino: QUE HAZ DICHO ...**

 **Kiba: loca ...**

 **Ino: mar AUNQUE yo no soy una ladrona rastrera Como Hinata ...**

 **Kiba: No la llames asi ...**

 **Chouji: Dejen de discutir acaso no se dan Cuenta de Lo Que SUCEDE aqui ...**

 **Lee: DEBEMOS Detener ESTO con la Lama de Nuestra JUBENTUD ...**

 **Y el espejo de hielo se los trago**

 **Naruto: - QUE RAYOS Esta Pasando AQUÍ-**

 **Continuará ... ...**

 **Y Como Estuvo**

 **Jeje espero Que les Haya gustado estuve Como loca escribiéndolo ya la de Que es Primera Vez Que Escribo ONU faninc Así que ... .. Pueden criticarme y Darme concejos jeje**

 **Bueno yo me despido y ...**

 **Y adiós nada bueno.**

 **Ah por Cierto si les gusto manden reviwer Si Quieren Que Siga Escribiendo bueno**

 **Adiós**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Nova?

**EL NEKO MAGICO**

 **Capitulo: 1**

(Hinata: donde estoy

¿?: Vaya, no imagine que vendrías tan pronto

Hinata: quien eres tu

¿?: ¡¿Qué, acaso ya no me recuerdas?!

Hinata: ¿N-Nova?

Nova: esa cara tuya me da risa

Hinata: NOVA

Hinata corre y la abraza

Nova: al parecer me extrañaste

Hinata: no te he visto desde hace un año

Nova: sabes que he tenido que recuperar todo mi chacra absorbiendo la tuya

Hinata: lo sé pero te extrañe mucho

Nova: pero he escuchado todo lo que ha sucedido y perdóname por absorber la mayoría de tu chacra

Hinata: no tienes por qué disculparte ya que esa fue mi decisión

Nova: lose, pero tengo una duda

Hinata: ¿Cuál es?

Nova: que paso con lo que te dijo Orochimaru

Hinata: descuida, todo está saliendo tal como lo planeamos

Nova: dirás de lo que tu estas planeando

Hinata: pues si

Nova: y lo que te dijo Itachi

Hinata: no me hagas recordar eso –lo dijo con tono triste

Nova: y que vas a hacer

Hinata: seguir con el plan sin importar que

Nova: estas decidida

Hinata: pues si

Nova: que pasa si alguien sospecha de lo que planeas, seguirás obedeciendo a Orochimaru

Hinata: siempre voy a obedecer a Orochimaru-sama y además si alguien sospecha de lo que planeo simplemente tengo que disimular que yo no sé nada

Nova: tienes razón eres buena fingiendo

Hinata: lo se

Nova: bueno será mejor que veas donde te encuentras

Hinata: ok no vemos Nova

Nova: no vemos Hinata)

Hinata despierta en un lugar un poco extraño

Hinata: don-donde estoy

Hinata estaba en una laguna un poco grande pero con riachuelos pequeños y con agua limpia

Hinata: -esta laguna esta purificada, que extraño-

Sasuke: Hinata

Hinata: Sasuke estas bien

Sasuke: -le da un abrazo- que bueno que estés bien

Hinata: Sa-Sasuke- se sonrojo-

 **Hinata estaba mojada por el agua de la laguna y se había sacado su chamarra así que pudo sentir que sus pechos se apegaban a Sasuke y además con el abrazo que le dio la apegaba más hasta que pudo sentirse excitada de que sus pechos estaban tan cerca de Sasuke que ya casi iba a soltar un gemido**

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, dejo de abrazarla y se puso rojo como tomate

Sasuke: Komenasai

Hinata agarra a Sasuke por su nuca y le lame la mejilla

Sasuke: HINATA PORQUE HICISTE ESO- se puso rojo

Hinata: Sasuke, deja de fingir

Sasuke: de que estas hablando

Hinata: te has enamorado de mí no es así

Sasuke: de que estas hablando –como lo descubrió

Hinata: no finjas se nota con solo ver ese sonrojo tan Kawai que se nota en tus mejillas

Sasuke: bueno ya te diste cuenta y que

Hinata: no me vas a decir algo

Sasuke: Hmp…..Tú…..quieres…estar….

Hinata: pues si

Sasuke: de verdad

Hinata: pues sí, pero nadie debe saberlo

Sasuke: Hinata

Hinata: que sucede Hinata

Sasuke agarra a Hinata por la cintura y ella junta sus manos por su cabello, Hinata se acerca al rostro de Sasuke y el la apega más a su cuerpo apretándolo, Sasuke le da un beso a Hinata que ella corresponde por algún motivo, Sasuke ase que su lengua entre a boca de Hinata y lame su lengua mientras ella ase lo mismo, pero

Sasuke: - se separa de Hinata- Hinata detente

Hinata: porque

Sasuke: alguien viene

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN, DONDE ESTABAS TE EXTRAÑE UN MONTÓN PORQUE ME DEJASTE –se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata- Y QUE HACE ESTA LADRONA AQUÍ, OTRA VEZ ARRASTRASTE A MI SASUKE CON TUS GARRAS, SOLO LO HACES PORQUE SASUKE-KUN ES DÉBIL PERO YA VES NO DEJARE QUE TE LO ACERQUES ÉL ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS A SIQUE TE PUEDES IR RESIGNANDO YA QUE ÉL NO ES TUYO ZORRA

Hinata: que me has dicho

Sakura: VAYA POR FIN DEJASTE DE TARTAMUDEAR AL PARECER LAS ZORRAS TIENEN UN POCO DE VALENTÍA Y ESO QUE YO CREI QUE TE GUSTABA OTRA PERSONA PERO AHORA ENTIENDO QUE SOLAMENTE NOS DECÍAS A MÍ Y A INO PORQUE NO QUERÍAS QUE CUIDÁRAMOS A MI SASUKE-KUN ZORRA LADRONA RASTRERA OJALA TE HAGAN DAÑO

Sasuke: Sakura ya vasta

Sakura: pero Sasuke-kun yo debo defenderte de esta zorra no lo entiendes

Hinata: será mejor que yo me vaya a buscar a los demás

Sakura: NO VAS A HUIR ZORRA LADRONA NO HE TERMINADO DE DECIRTE TODAS TU VERDADES Y ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ESTAS DEJANDO DE TARTAMUDEAR COMO UNA INÚTIL, YA QUE ERES UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL Y UN COMPLETO ESTORBO PARA TODOS, TU FAMILIA NO TE QUIERE Y NO TIENES MUCHOS AMIGOS, ERES EL HAZMERREÍR DE TU CLAN PORQUE ERES UNA FRACASADA Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS, JAMÁS SERÁS TAN FUETE COMO UN NINJA HASTA CREO QUE TE PUEDO VENCER DORMIDA O CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS YA QUE ERES UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL PUEDE QUE EN LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN TE VENCERÉ SIN SIQUIERA USAR TANTO CHACRA HASTA CREO QUE SI TE LLEVAMOS A UNA MISIÓN DE VERDAD PROBABLEMENTE SERÍA UN ESTORBO Y MORIRÍAS SIN RAZÓN PERO A NADIE LE IMPORTARÍA, PORQUE…A QUIEN LE PUEDE IMPORTAR UNA INÚTIL COMO TÚ, JA, NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE GANARLE A TU HERMANA MENOR QUE ES 5 AÑOS MENOR QUE TÚ, DE SEGURO QUE PARA TUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO ERES UN ESTORBO QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA Y QUE NUNCA SERVIRÁ PARA ALGO, BUENO AUNQUE CLARO SABES COCINAR, BARRER, LIMPIAR, ERES PERFECTA PARA SER UNA SIRVIENTA ASIQUE ACOSTÚMBRATE A HACER ESO YA QUE DE SEGURO ESE ES TU FUTURO, TAL VEZ CUANDO ME CASE CON SASUKE-KUN Y TENGAMOS HIJOS TU PODRÁS SER LA NIÑERA PERO TENDRÉ QUE ESTARTE VIGILANDO PARA QUE NO ME ARREBATES A SASUKE-KUN AUNQUE CREO QUE NO DEBO PREOCUPARME YA QUE A SASUKE-KUN NO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS CON CABELLO CORTO ASÍ QUE PUEDES IRTE LLORANDO POR AHÍ A VER SI A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTAS YA QUE NUNCA NADIE VA A ESTAR CONTIGO, DE SEGURO A QUE MUERES SOLA SI ES QUE NO TE MATAN NO LO CREES, JAJAJA

Hinata: Sakura creo que deberías callarte

Sakura: -le tira una cachetada- FÍJATE A QUIEN LE HABLAS YA, ESTAS FRENTE A LA FUTURA UCHIJA ASIQUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESTROCE AHORA MISMO CUIDA COMO ME HABLAS ESTÚPIDA, SOLAMENTE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA ZORRA RASTRERA E INÚTIL Y UN COMPLETO FRACASO QUE NUNCA ARA NADA EN LA VIDA Y QUE JAMÁS LOGRARA DEMOSTRARLE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIRVE, ESA ES TU REALIDAD ASÍ QUE DEJA DE FINGIR MALDITA ESTÚPIDA

Sasuke iba partirle la cara a Sakura por insultar a su Hinata y por hacerle recordar muchas cosa que ella había sufrido ya que él estaba presente cuando todo eso sucedió y por haberse atrevido a dañar su suave y delicada piel ya que él es un poco posesivo, cuando

Hinata: (me las pagaras, pero por ahora no puedo matarte ya que eres un peón al que necesito para mi plan pero ya sé que hacer para ver cómo se destroza tu sueño) por haberme dicho todo eso mira como me atrevo a "robarte" a tu querido Sasuke-kun

Hinata se acerca a Sasuke y este se pone un poco nervioso, ella lo apega a un árbol y le dice algo al oído

Hinata: Sasuke

Sasuke: que aras ahora

Hinata: me permites violarte

Sasuke: QUE

Hinata: jaja, es una broma

Sasuke: ya lo sabía- en serio creí que me iba a violar n/n

Hinata: solo te daré un beso

Sasuke: si lo haces se dará cuenta de que tenemos algo O/O

Hinata: no me importa porque conociéndola creerá que solo lo hago para atraerte asía mi

Sasuke: as lo que quieras -/-

Hinata: de acuerdo n-n

Hinata le da un beso de lengua Sasuke mientras el solo ve como ella lo ase y ella comienza a excitarlo para que él también la bese y para que empiece a mover su lengua que lo haga tan bien y que ella lama su lengua lentamente como su la estuviera saboreando y Sakura empieza a ver eso y le dan unas ganas tremendas de patear a Hinata y hacerle picadillo para que se aleje de su Sasuke-kun

Mientras que dentro de a Hinata Nova se reía

(Nova: hay Hinata, no has cambiado en nada, sin embargo ciento que un peligro se está aproximando y que tendrás que resolverlo si quieres llevara cabo tu plan, me pregunto si Kurama estará bien)

Y termino el capítulo, yo soy un poquito pervertida pero que persona no es un poquito pervertida, jeje n/n

Bueno hasta aquí hemos terminado soy un poco nueva en esto así que critíqueme y denme concejos y otras cosas para cambiar la historia, y por si hay alguien que se pregunta si es un Sasuhina pues no lo es pero lleva un poquito de eso, bueno si quieren que siga escribiendo más de esto déjenme un reviwer y un gusto en escribir este capi, bueno nos vemos

Bay


End file.
